Brothers in Arms
by Persiana13
Summary: Set in L1701E’s Misfit-verse. Sequel to Emerging Crisis. The first adventure of the West Coast Avengers. Guest starring Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 1: A Typical Day for Leon 

**West Coast Avengers compound, San Diego… **

Two blonde teens, dressed in sweats, were practicing hand to hand combat. The blonde female was Carol Danvers, the heroine Miss Marvel. She had a crush on her opponent, Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis. Both were part of the West Coast Avengers, a new team of Avengers to back up the East Coast.

Carol, dressed in a white shirt and black sweat pants, smirked,

"So, tell me; you still think you could beat me?"

Leon, dressed in a white shirt and red sweat pants, responded,

"Depneds, am I getting better?"

Carol leapt at him, trying to pin him. Leon rolled out of the way, but the blonde Air Force brat was right on him.

The red-eyed teen flipped Carol off and tried to pin her, but the blonde female did a head scissors and pinned Leon down hard. Crisis fell down and soon found Carol on top. Both of them had been practicing for an hour, and both had worked up a sweat. Carol looked down and smiled,

"You're getting better. I'm impressed."  
Leon looked up and noticed something about Carol's eyes. They had a hungry look, a look Leon instantly knew what it was.

But, before he could react, Carol pressed her lips against his, restraining his wrists with her hands.

When Carol let go of the juicy kiss, she smiled,

"Wasn't that fun?"

Leon forced himself up,

"Carol, what are you doing? What was that for?"

Carol smiled,

"I like you, Leon. I really do. I mean, you're sweet, kind, handsome…"

Her grin became mischievous,

"And you have a wonderful body."

She ripped Leon's shirt off and smiled, licking her lips,

"Oh, you most certainly have a wonderful body."

Leon shook his head and restrained her,

"Carol, listen to me. You're a wonderful girl and everything, but, I'm dating Farrah."

Carol groaned,

"Why, Leon? Why are you with her? I mean, what does she have that I don't?"

Leon rubbed the back of his head,

"Honestly, I just think there's something special about her."

The blonde heroine shook her head,

"That woman is immature, hormonal, and possessive. I mean, look at me; you and I can really get rough and we wouldn't get hurt. Farrah's just way too fragile, compared to us."

Leon stood up,

"Carol, you're a good friend and I trust you as a teammate, and I'm flattered you like me, but, I'm sorry. I'm dating Farrah."

Carol slid next to him,

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Around this time, Farrah Willows, the heroine Persiana, was coming down to do some agility training in the Playroom. Upon entering, she saw Carol, her rival, kiss Leon and grab his butt. At this, the lioness roared,

"YOU BARBIE BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?!"  
Carol pulled away and shouted,

"Like you deserve him! I'm twice the woman you are!"  
Farrah retorted,

"I guess that makes you twice the bitch then, too!"

At this, the half-Kree powerhouse shrieked like a she-devil and tackled Farrah, a cat-fight breaking out. Leon blinked and shook his head,

"They're fighting. Again."

He told them,

"Ladies, that's enough."

Carol had Farrah pinned,

"Not until I tell this furball I'm a better woman than-."

Suddenly, both of them heard two sickening pops. Persiana had dislocated her shoulders and slipped out of the hold. She then sliced Carol's face with her claws. The blonde heroine screeched and covered her face, which was when Farrah tackled her and the two began rolling around on the floor, continuing the cat-fight.

Leon looked and said,

"That was disgusting."

He walked over to the fighting women and shouted,

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

At this, both women stopped and stood up. Leon glared,

"Three year olds act better than you two. I am so sick of the two of you constantly at each other's throats. You two are teammates. Start acting like it."

Farrah whined,

"But, she started it, Leon. That woman clearly wants to steal you away from me and make babies with you."

Carol smirked,

"At least our kids will be sane. I don't think the world can handle your devil children."

Farrah shouted,

"DIE!"

The cat-fighting resumed. Leon sighed heavily,

"I don't know why I keep trying to stop them. I just don't know why."

He left to take a shower, not wanting to deal with it in the morning.

**Meanwhile… **

A man dressed like the grim reaper, with a scythe as a replacement for one of his hands, was sitting, studying the plans for some machine. His name is Eric Williams, the Grim Reaper, and brother to Simon Williams, Wonder Man. He said,

"This will be more complicated than I thought."

"Machines usually are, for a human."  
Reaper turned around and saw a shining metallic android with red eyes. Eric said,  
"Ultron, I don't know how you designed it, but it looks like a lot of the parts are under heavy guard."

The genocidal android said,

"You let me worry about that, fleshling. Just tell me this; why are you so interested in this technology?"  
Eric slammed his scythe through a table and shouted,

"That bastard Wonder Man took my brother Simon away from me! Now, I'm going to make him pay! By building the machine, I can transplant the brain patterns from your robot, and, using Simon as a conduit, reanimate his corpse. We'll be brothers again!"  
Ultron shook his head,

"Fine, just make sure you hold up your bargain."

He walked away, muttering,

"Mad. Truly, truly mad."

Eric continued his insane laughter, until he started choking. He stopped and said,

"Now, if only he holds up his bargain…"

Next Chapter:

Stay tuned for more West Coast Avengers Insanity!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 2: Morning Rituals 

Natasha Romanoff, the Avenger known as the Black Widow, and Crystal, were sitting, eating breakfast with T'challa, the Avenger known as the Black Panther, and Sam Wilson, the Avenger known as Falcon. The four teen heroes were busy talking and eating, planning their day ahead.

Crystal grinned,

"I'm going shopping to buy something for that super sexy man of mine Quicksilver."

The former Russian spy nodded,

"And, I want something for the cutey Hawkeye."  
The two women sighed dreamily.

Sam smirked,

"Me and Panther are gonna hit the arcade."

T'challa, not even looking up, said,

"So I can beat you again at that game."

The avian hero glared,

"Beginner's luck, man! Now, I've been training and I want a rematch."

Leon came up, dressed in jeans and a shirt containing a demonic dragon on it, chuckled,

"Try to go easy on Sam, T'challa. He can get to be a sore loser."

Falcon snapped,

"Yeah, right. How was I supposed to know he could beat me in Dance, Dance Revolution?"

Leon raised an eyebrow,

"You're talking to a guy who has cat-like agility and speed. The only other two people that have a chance of beating him are Farrah and Nat."

At that point, Farrah came up, disheveled. She had changed her clothes, and had a black eye.

Crisis shook his head,

"Farrah, what happened?"

Carol came up, scratch marks on her face. It was obvious the two women had been fighting…again.

Falcon groaned,

"Aw, man. There was a cat-fight and I wasn't around to tape it!"

The two women glared at each other, which Leon said,

"Not in the morning. I haven't had my coffee yet."

Farrah sauntered up to her boyfriend and wrapped both her arms around his waist. She then stuck her tongue out at Carol, and rested her head on his arm.

Black Widow asked,

"So, what do you three have planned?"

Farrah smiled warmly,

"I was thinking of a little patrol with this hunky, hunky, specimen."

Carol rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, I feel REALLY safe with you on patrol. You probably would distract Leon so long, San Diego would be a divot when you're finished."

She walked around Leon and smirked,

"Now, I can keep him in line. I mean, we'd cover the city quicker."

Farrah hissed,

"You're just saying that so you can make out with him again, like you did downstairs!"  
The blonde Air Force brat snapped,

"Get spayed, furball. He doesn't deserve someone like you."  
Persiana roared,

"DIE, BARBIE!"  
She lunged at Carol, and a cat-fight broke out. Leon, sipping his coffee, rolled his eyes,

"Here they go again."

He looked around,

"Has anyone seen Hercules? He didn't come in last night."

At that moment, a loud, thunderous crash could be heard. Hercules radioed in,

"A Titan is attacking! I am prepared to do battle!"  
Falcon groaned,

"Oh, great. He's not going to wait for us."

Black Widow shouted,

"Avengers…ASSEMBLE!"  
**Meanwhile…**

A brown haired teen, wielding a golden mace, dressed in a green and brown toga, had just got thrown into a series of cars, his body skidding down the street. His name is Hercules, son of Zeus, and god of strength and courage. The opponent he was facing, the 'Titan' as he put it, was a man in a brown costume, with a mask covering his face, except for his eyes and mouth, and easily towered over fifty feet. His name is Erik Josten, Goliath.

Goliath grinned evilly,

"God of strength, my ass. I'm the stronger one here, pal!"  
Hercules picked himself up and, ripping a lamp post, threw it like a javelin. Goliath fell back, but grinned,

"Hah! You think you can beat me, tough guy? I thought you were the god of strength, the toughest there was! You're nothing but a-."

Before he could finish, a light blast blinded the giant. Pulsar, real name Monica Rambrieu, had become a full energy being and landed a powerful, blinding blow to the giant.

War Machine, real name Jim Rhodes, opened up with a salvo of rockets on the shoulder of Goliath.

The other West Coast Avengers arrive on the scene in the Quinjet, just in time to see Goliath swat down War Machine with his other hand. The armored hero hit the concrete hard, but, thankfully, the armor barely cracked. Farrah ran to him on all fours,

"Are you all right, War Machine?"

Rhodes nodded,

"Nothing I can't handle. We got to take this guy down."

Black Widow pulled out a gun,

"Go for the joints. Bring him down to size!"

Miss Marvel and Crisis each barreled into the knees of Goliath. Goliath yelled in pain, and, as he began to cradle one of the knees, he got hit with a combination earth/wind attack in the face by Crystal. Falcon and Redwing kept flying over his head, acting as distraction.

Black Widow tried to use her Widow Bite, shocking the behemoth of a man. Black Panther attempted to swipe with his claws.

After a few minutes of fighting, the Avengers realized that, despite their attacks, they were hardly fazing Goliath. It only got worse when Crisis' vision kicked in. He shouted,

"No! Not now!"  
He held his head, which Goliath took advantage of the distraction. He smirked,

"Goliath squish puny human!"

He stomped on Crisis and he fell into a giant foot sized crater.

The other West Coast Avengers were horrified. Miss Marvel and Persiana were especially so; they both had like Leon. The half-Kree teen shrieked,

"YOU'RE DEAD, GOLIATH!"  
Absorbing the energy around her, she lashed out with a powerful attack. This knocked Goliath's head back. Then, cruising at super-speed, Miss Marvel punched the giant in the groin hard. Eyes widening in horror, Goliath fell forward.

Hercules bellowed,

"FOR CRISIS!"  
He unleashed a powerful punch to the jaw, which caused Goliath's head to spin, his body twisting around. Finally, he was laid flat out in the street, unconscious.

Farrah jumped into the hole and began digging frantically for her boyfriend. The other Avengers helped too.

After a few seconds, Crisis shot his fist in the air, breaking himself out of the hole. He sat up, shaking his head,

"Ow, that seriously hurt."

The lioness purred,

"You're still alive, sweetie!"

Carol came near him,

"Are you all right?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, just sore."  
Black Widow asked,

"What happened?"

The red-eyed hero said,

"First we get Goliath secured. Then, I'll tell you about the vision I just had. It's important."  
Monica came down,

"I just realized something; where the hell is Wonder Man?"

Next Chapter:  
Just where is Wonder Man? And, what was Hercules doing? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Wonders Never Cease 

Simon Williams, the hero Wonder Man, was stumbling back to the West Coast Compound. It was obvious that he had a little too much too drink. The ionic powerhouse thought to himself,

_Aw, man. I hope Monica doesn't find out about this. _

However, as soon as he opened the door, the African-American heroine roared,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!"

Simon swallowed nervously,

"Well, you see…"

**Flashback… **

Simon Williams was in a local bar in Bayville. He was drinking with Hank McCoy, the X-men known as the Beast. The two were discussing movies and various actors, all the while drinking vodka martinis. Shaken, not stirred.

It was about their tenth one in when both of them noticed a man with a glow-stick. Hank McCoy shouted,

"A radioactive isotope!"

He pounced, tackling the man down and stealing the glow stick. Simon shouted,

"If there is one radioactive isotope, there might be more. Terrorists may be plotting something nefarious. We must find all the radioactive isotopes, and quickly!"

He ran out, Beast following, humming drunkenly the 'Mission Impossible' theme song.

**Present… **

Falcon scratched his head,

"Is that why we have fifty crates of glow sticks downstairs, and a radiation suit?"

Wonder Man blinked,

"I have no idea where I got the radiation suit."

Monica shook her head,

"I don't even want to know. The point is…YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, WATCHING THE KIDS!!!"  
Simon winced,

"That was today?"

He shook his head,

"I'm sorry, Monica. I really am."

The light-powered heroine rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"What else can go wrong today?"  
A loud crash was heard, and Farrah screamed,

"Hands off my man, Barbie!"  
Carol shouted back,

"Shut up, you fur coat! He's too good for you!"  
The wall crashed and Farrah is flying into the pool. She lands with a hard splash and manages to get to the edge, barely. She jumps and shakes herself off, gasping,

"Cats hate water!"  
Her feline eyes glowed green with rage,

"YOU'RE DEAD, DANVERS!!"  
Quicker than anyone thought possible, Persiana roared and jumped back through the hole. The sounds of a serious cat-fight could be heard. Monica looked skyward,

"This day just gets better and better, doesn't it?"

**Inside the infirmary… **

After securing Goliath at their base, the other teen Avengers were getting checked out. Of course, a cat-fight had broken out, but Leon broke it up quickly before any more damage could be done. The teen heroines agreed; right now, they were more concerned with Crisis' health.  
Hercules smiled,

"The Gods have granted us victory today! We must celebrate this occasion!"

Leon asked,

"Herc, why did you try to take on Goliath by yourself? You could have been killed."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah. I mean, that guy almost squished my boyfriend."

The red-eyed hero smirked,

"It'll take more than a wannabe Giant-man to put me down. Still…"

Leon looked at the god of strength,

"What were you doing out last night?"

Hercules smiled,

"Meeting the fair maidens of San Diego. Many were awed and drawn to me for my good looks."  
Falcon quipped,

"Translation; he beat up their boyfriends."  
The Lion of Olympus nodded,

"Aye, 'twas hardly a challenge for a god. Perhaps, one day, I shall tell you of how I seduced Hyppolyta, queen of the Amazons."

Black Panther, deciding to change the subject, asked,

"You said you had another vision, Leon. What was it?"  
Crisis shook his head,

"Not sure, but I do know that there's something bigger going on here. I get the feeling someone's going to break Goliath out of our prison."

Falcon laughed,

"They'd have to be pretty dumb to come here on our own turf and take him from us. At least, not without a fight."

Leon shook his head,

"There's something more going on here. When I saw the breakout…I don't know why, but I saw…"

Crystal asked,

"Saw what?"

The red-eyed hero answered,

"Zombies, summoned by someone dressed in a giant rooster outfit."  
At this, the other teens began laughing. Falcon roared on the floor, laughing,

"A giant chicken summoning zombies? We're gonna be fighting zombie chickens?! Good one!"  
Persiana and Miss Marvel had to laugh at that. Hercules said,

"My friend, you were hit harder than you think."

Leon grumbled,

"Fine, but I am checking this out, if it's all right with Black Widow and the adults."

The Russian teen laughed,

"Go ahead. While you're out, we'll schedule a séance and see if Colonel Sanders can come back and help slaughter them all!"  
Another chorus of laughs followed. Leon decided to leave before suffering any other humiliation.

**Meanwhile… **

Grim Reaper was having a coffin brought in to his base. It was being guided by a man dressed as a white gorilla. He is Man-ape, an avowed enemy of Black Panther. Man-ape is much like Persiana or Tigra, but, instead of gaining feline like powers, he has gained super strength and an incredible constitution, embodying a gorilla. He grumbled,

"Where does this go?"  
Eric directed,

"Back there, near the machine."  
He smiled,

"The pieces are almost in place. If it wasn't for Goliath screwing up, we would have had the critical component we needed by now. Still, Ultron is getting it; and maybe the West Coast Avengers in the process."

The death-inspired villain looked at the coffin,

"Soon, my dear brother. Soon, you will have life as you were meant to."

Next chapter:

Crisis pays a visit to someone he thinks can help him understand what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch owns the Misfits. Hasbro owns G.I. Joe. _

Chapter 4: Not Seeing Crystal Clear 

After asking permission from Pulsar and the other adults, once they had stopped laughing about a chicken man raising zombie chickens back from the dead, Crisis was on his way to one place he might be able to get some help.

The East Coast Misfits.

Naturally, when Crystal found out about this, she adamantly insisted on going and meeting the man of her dreams, Quicksilver.

Miss Marvel and Persiana both wanted to go as well, but there was an Ultron sighting on a boat in the marina, and they had to deal with that first.

As both Crystal and Crisis arrived on the G.I. Joe base, they were greeted by a very angry voice,

"What are you two doing here?"

His name is Beach Head, and he was wearing a green ski mask over his face. Of course, he was wearing traditional Army Ranger gear, and had his assault rifle pointed at them both.

The red-eyed teen looked at the Joe with an arched eyebrow,

"Bullets don't work on me. Besides, you really want to let us in. General Hawk is expecting us."

Beach Head snarled,

"Likely story! How do I know you don't work for Cobra, or AIM, or Hydra, or another terrorist organization I don't know about?"

At this, he was hit with a hex bolt and was sent flying into a tank. His head got stuck in the tank as he yelled,

"LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATHE!"  
Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, smiled,

"Sorry about that. Welcome to the G.I. Joe base."

Leon took his glasses off,

"I'm honored, miss."

The hex-user smiled,

"Nice eyes."

The Avenger shrugged,

"I was born this way."  
Wanda was surprised,

"Seriously?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, but let's go inside. I have to talk to you about something-."

Just then, Pietro Maximoff, the Misfit called Quicksilver, rushed in, as well as the other East Coast Misfits Dragonfly, Starchild, Darkstar, Dragon, Toad, Blob, Pyro, Althea, Xi, and Dragon.

Quicksilver smirked,

"So, this is the guy that sent Beef across San Diego? I'm not impressed."

Crystal's eyes brightened and little pink hearts started to flow around her.

Althea asked,

"Is your friend all right?"  
Leon smacked his forehead,

"I apologize. This is Crystal, another member of the West Coast Avengers. She can control earth, fire, wind, and water and use them in various combination attacks."

Pyro beamed,

"Sweet. I like the Sheila already."

Dragonfly smiled,

"Welcome to the East Coast Misfits. My name is Lina."

Crystal's eyes were not taken off of Quicksilver. Then, at a random moment, she shouted,

"Quicksilver, I want your babies!"  
At this, every Misfit collapsed, stunned. Pietro blinked,

"Wait, what?"

The elementalle then began chasing the speedster all over the base. Pietro shouted,

"Someone, help! How is she gaining on me? HELP!!!"  
Blob said,

"I thought I'd never say this, but I suddenly lost my appetite."

Pyro shuddered,

"Hell has frozen over."

Wanda cringed,

"I think I just swallowed my vomit."

Leon smirked,

"You should see what her room is like. I heard she has a life-size statue of Quicksilver."

Wanda yelped and shivered,

"That is disturbing."  
**Meanwhile, on the West Coast… **

The West Coast Avengers were heading out to the marina, where there was a report of an Ultron sighting. As the Avengers disembarked from the Quinjet, Black Widow ordered,

"Falcon, you and Miss Marvel scout ahead. We'll see if we can infiltrate the boat."

Persiana shifted uneasily on the dock. She peered down and swallowed,

"Oh, God. I hate water."

Carol smirked,

"Nervous? I love the water."

The lioness noticed a rope leading from the ship, tied to the dock. Using her cat-like balance and agility, she balanced on it and slowly crept up the ship, trying not to look down in the water.

Black Widow and the other teen Avengers slowly crept up a ship's ramp and managed to get on board. Black Panther said,

"It is not like Ultron to not throw up a defense against us. It could be a trap."

Just then, Pulsar landed on the ship,

"No sign of him. He must be inside."

"You assumption is correct, humans!"  
Ultron, the genocidal mechanized android, launched an attack,

"Die, humans!"  
He opened up with a blast, which caused the Avengers to scatter. Black Widow shouted,

"Avengers…ASSEMBLE!"  
Miss Marvel and Hercules both jumped the mechanized menace and threw him through the deck of the ship. However, he shot straight out and launched a powerful energy attack. The half-Kree heroine tried to absorb it, but was suddenly taken down by another attack. Hercules growled,

"Warriors, Ultron is not alone."

An android with a red face, with yellow and green plating, wearing a yellow cape, had phased through the deck of the ship. (1)

The android fired laser beams from his eyes as soon as he solidified, scattering the Avengers. Pulsar ordered,

"Panther, take apart Ultron! I've got the android!"  
She lashed out with an energy pulse, hitting Ultron's creation. The android faltered, but managed to phase through the ship again. He radioed in,

"Ultron, the components are secure."

Ultron radioed back,

"Excellent."

He cackled maniacally,

"I wish I could utterly destroy you, but I have more pressing business."  
He lashed out with another energy pulse, this time hitting Falcon. He collapsed and crashed into the ocean. Black Widow dove in after him.

Hercules bellowed,

"COWARDS! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF HERCULES!"

The Russian spy brought Sam back on board and tried to revive him.

Farrah felt for his pulse,

"He's dead. Falcon is dead."

Next Chapter:

Is Falcon really dead? Will Scarlet Witch be able to help Crisis understanding what's going on? Will Crystal have Quicksilver's babies? Find out next time!

(1) This is a reference to Vision. He was a creation of Ultron that eventually joined the Avengers and betrayed Ultron.

AN: Starchild, Darkstar, and Dragon are L1701E's OCs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch Owns the Misfits. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 5: Spies, Sorcery, and Death, oh my! 

**At the Xavier Institute… **

Hank McCoy, the furry blue mutant known as the Beast, was dressed in a sharp tuxedo, and appeared to be gathering some devices from Forge's lab. Forge, the teen genius inventor, said, in what sounded like a bad British accent,

"Now, see here, double-00 Henry, your new watch is state-of-the-art kinetic motion. It keeps going based on your wrist movements. Also, by making a sudden motion with your wrists…"

A grappling hook fired, embedding into a tacking dummy,

"…high tension wire and grappling hook, easily supporting your weight plus fifty additional pounds. Also, it has a built in laser, simply by pressing here."

The inventor pressed a button on the watch, firing a small focused red beam.

Hank McCoy, or double-00 Henry, smiled drunkenly and said in a similar, bad British accent,

"Thank you, Q."

Forge shook his head,

"I am not done yet. Let me show you your car…"

**Meanwhile, with the East Coast Misfits… **

"HELP! SHE'S GAINING ON ME!"

"COME BACK, QUICKSILVER, I WANT TO MAKE BABIES WITH YOU!!"  
The speedster ran as fast as he could, but, no matter how hard he tried, Crystal was right up near him.

Wanda and Leon had gone off to a quieter area of the base, to talk. By quieter, this author means a slightly less chance of an explosion. The others were taking bets to see how long Quicksilver would last against his new 'girlfriend', although many were still traumatized by the fact that a girl, a very cute one at that, was into a guy like Pietro.

Wanda and Leon were now meeting with General Hawk, and the red-eyed precog explained,

"Sir, I came here because I need Wanda's help in understanding something about the undead."  
General Hawk raised his eyebrow,

"Undead?"  
Crisis explained,

"Besides me being a powerhouse, I have the ability to see the future, but I have no control over what I see, when I see it, or the intensity of the vision. I have actually blacked out when it happens, and I always get major headaches whenever it occurs. One of these visions was a man dressed in some sort of chicken outfit, summoning undead zombies."

Scarlet Witch and the Joe general looked at him, and then began laughing. Leon folded his arms,

"When the two of you are done splitting your sides, which I hope is soon by the way, I really want an explanation into what we're up against."

The two continued laughing, slamming the floor with their fists in laughter. The red-eyed powerhouse rolled his eyes,

"And I used to think my teammates were insane."

He then began rubbing his head, as if getting another one of his visions. The vision he had was Falcon shrieking for air, as if he were buried alive. The vision ceased, and Leon stood up,

"I have to get back to San Diego. Right now."

Wanda looked up from her laughing and noticed the seriousness in his eyes. She said,

"General, I don't think he's joking."

They both watched as Crisis tore through the ceiling, and flew off at super speed.

Beach Head groaned,

"SOMEONE; LET ME OUT! I'M STUCK!"

Shipwreck was walking by, grumbling,

"Stupid Bulldog. Trying to take my woman Storm away from me." (1)

He then noticed the tank with Beach Head stuck in it and a maniacal smile formed. He jumped in the tank and started it, declaring,

"I'M COMING, STORM!"  
The tank began running and Shipwreck was cackling like a mad man.

**Back in San Diego… **

The remaining heroes were gathering around now a fallen Falcon. Redwing was perched on the bed, trying to awaken his master and friend. Several SHIELD doctors were called into try and revive the avian hero. However, it was no use; Falcon was dead.

Many had wet eyes, Persiana and Miss Marvel were both crying.

Nick Fury shook his head,

"How did this happen?"  
Pulsar dried her eyes and said,

"We were responding to a call about Ultron being sighted, and we responded. Ultron had that other android with him. We were holding off the other android when I see Falcon get hit with something from Ultron and, he…he just dropped."  
Wonder Man put his hand on Monica,

"You did everything you could."

The one-eyed Agent of SHIELD looked around,

"Where's Crisis and Crystal?"  
War Machine said,

"Leon wanted to track a lead down. He took Crystal with him."

Fury shook his head,

"Great."

Carol said,

"We should bury Sam. It's not right, leaving his body up here like this."

Pulsar said,

"Black Widow and I will make preparations right away. We'll have a full service when Leon and Crystal get here."  
**Later…**

The Avengers that were present had already put Falcon in the ground and were waiting for the other two West Coast Avengers to arrive.

It was not long until Crisis arrived and he was frantic,

"What's going on?"

Carol shook her head,

"Leon, Sam's dead."

Leon ordered,

"Get him out of there right now! One of my visions just kicked in on the East Coast and Sam's alive down there!"  
At this, everyone was surprised. War Machine looked down in the ground again,

"Guys, my thermal sensor just kicked on. There's movement."

Fury commanded,

"Dig 'im up, now!"  
Everyone started digging with their hands as fast as they could. Black Widow went inside to get shovels.

In a few minutes, they had reached the coffin. Inside, they could hear banging and Falcon's voice shouting,

"Let me out! I'm alive, guys!"  
Hercules clenched his fist,

"One second, friend!"  
He punched a hole in the coffin, to which the avian hero shrieked,

"WATCH IT! YOU ALMOST HIT MY KNEES!"  
The Lion of Olympus winced,

"Sorry."

After ripping the lid off of the coffin, Falcon was brought up, breathing heavily.

Leon and the others breathed a collected sigh of relief; they were lucky. This time…

Next Chapter:

Grim Reaper organizes a gang of villains to rescue Goliath, and to capture Wonder Man! Also, more madness with Beast and Shipwreck! Stay tuned!

(1) In the L1701E universe, Shipwreck is chasing Storm, who is dating a soldier name Bulldog. Bulldog is a British Joe with super strength and the ability to communicate with dogs. He has a sister named Lionheart, who communicates with cats.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch owns the Misfits. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 6: Getting Organized 

**At the Xavier Mansion… **

Scott Summers, the X-men leader known as Cyclops, was walking to the garage, thinking to himself,

_This is going to be awesome. A date with Jean. Hopefully, this will go over well. I have got to take that woman's mind off of Starchild and-. _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a crash from the garage. Worried what might happen to his car, he bolted.

When he arrived, he discovered his car was no longer in the garage, and Forge was on the floor. The inventor shook his head, no longer talking in his bad British accent,

"Beast is at it again."

He then looked at a very unpleasant Cyclops. He swallowed nervously and chuckled,

"Uh, hi, Scott. I can explain…"

**Meanwhile… **

Falcon was in the infirmary, getting checked out. The other Avengers, both teens and adults, were talking outside the room. Farrah shook her head,

"But, Sam was really dead. I mean, I would know if he wasn't."

Pulsar said,

"Maybe, whatever energy beam Ultron used induces a sort of temporary death."  
Black Widow nodded,

"I have heard of such theories, and research in Russia was done on such an idea, but it never fully panned out."

War Machine scratched his head,

"Yeah, but what would Ultron want with a coma ray? And, what does that have to do with Leon's vision about a guy dressed in a chicken costume, summoning zombie chickens?"  
Leon groaned,

"Are we going to start this again? I told you, this chicken guy summons up real zombies. I asked Scarlet Witch about it and…"  
He looked around, his face flushing with embarrassment,

"Oh, no. In all the excitement, I must have left Crystal back with the Misfits. I hope she doesn't get into trouble."

At that precise moment, Quicksilver came barreling through the wall, shouting,

"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME! I KNOW I'M A HIT WITH THE LADIES, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"  
Crystal cackled,

"COME BACK, YOU SEXY, SEXY MAN!"  
Everyone blinked at that. Scarlet Witch teleported in,

"Am I too late?"

Pietro ran and hid behind his sister,

"I ran all the way across the country, and she's still managed to keep up with me!"

Wanda then noticed the hungry look the Inhuman elementalle was giving Pietro and stepped to the side,

"He's all yours."

Crystal tackled Pietro and the two began rolling into another room, the door slamming behind them. The sorceress shrugged,

"Well, now that we've taken care of that…"

She said to the others,

"What Leon described to me sounds like some sort of necromancer."

Black Panther nodded in understanding,

"A magician who specializes in death magic."

Falcon looked at him,

"How do you know that?"

Hercules nodded,

"Aye, I have heard of such magics. Dangerous, even in the most experienced hands. The ability to bring about death, or restore life."

Wanda nodded, and continued,

"Yes. Whoever this necromancer is, he is extremely dangerous. Luckily, the powers of a necromancer are only truly frightening when he is near a graveyard. If not near a graveyard, his power is somewhat limited."

Natasha shook her head,

"Perhaps it would be prudent that you and Quicksilver stayed until we can sort all this mess out, and if the attack comes."

Leon said ominously,

"Not if, Nat. When. It is going to happen."

Little did even Leon realize that a man dressed like a chicken summoning zombies was the least of their problems.

**Meanwhile… **

Grim Reaper had called in his team he dubbed the Lethal Legion. Amongst them were Ultron and Man-ape, as well as some other baddies.

One was a bald man wielding a ball and chain, wearing prison pants. His name is Carl 'Crusher' Creel, the Absorbing Man.

Another was a man wearing green and had two saw blades on either arm, and wearing a helmet. His name is Whirlwind.

Another member was a woman with pale white skin and a revealing black outfit. She had fangs, so one might think she is a vampire of some sort. She is Nekra, the sorceress.

Finally, a man wearing a chicken's head, dressed in black, was busy chanting a spell. His name is Black Talon, a master of summoning zombies.

Grim Reaper grinned evilly,

"Now, my minions-."

A woman's voice shouted,

"Hold it right there!"  
The woman, a teen, stormed in. She was a Goth-looking red-head, but she had an incredible body about her. Nekra groaned,

"Satana, what are you doing here?"

Satana hissed,

"If you think you're going to invade the West Coast Compound without me, you got another thing coming! I'm going with you!"

Ultron ran a scan,

"You are not human."

Satana smirked,

"Yep, I'm a succubus. I drain men's life force to keep me going."

She began giggling,

"I can't wait! I'll finally meet my dream man!"  
Whirlwind asked,

"And who might that be?"

Satana had stars in her eyes as she said,

"Crisis…"

Next Chapter:

The Lethal Legion attacks, and how will Persiana and Miss Marvel take the fact that a third woman is interested in Leon? Can you say cat-fight? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 7: Attack! 

**At the Xavier Mansion… **

Jean Grey, the red-headed telekinetic and telepath, was humming one of Starchild's songs he had written for her. The young teen was smiling, thinking to herself,

_Tonight's a big night. I'm really eager to try that new restaurant Paul recommended. I just hope Scott doesn't realize-. _

Just then, she heard an irate scream. Looking out the window, she saw Forge running for his life, pleading,

"Scott, put that chain saw down!"  
Scott Summers was cackling maniacally,

"YOU'RE DEAD, FORGE!"

"COME ON, IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR CAR IS IN A CHOP SHOP!!!"

"I'LL CHOP SHOP YOUR ASS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!"

Forge continued running for his life, screaming like a little girl. Jean groaned,

"What's going on out there?"

She then saw a drunken Beast, dressed in a fine tuxedo, drive what appeared to be Scott's car all over the lawn. What surprised her was that the car had machine guns pop out of the mirrors, and open fire. He then began performing donuts on the lawn and, after a few moments, fired a rocket launcher from the back seat into the mansion wall, and drove off.

Professor Xavier shook his head,

"I'm going to need more scotch, and a large check book."

**Meanwhile… **

War Machine, Persiana, Black Panther, Crisis, and Scarlet Witch were in the bottom prison level of the compound. Goliath grinned evilly,

"Come on. You guys really think you can keep me here? They're coming for me, you know."

Crisis glared,

"Who is?"

The giant villain scoffed,

"Like I'll ever tell you."

Farrah reared her claws,

"How about I chop you into cat food? I'll think that'll be mighty persuasive."

Goliath laughed,

"Nice try, kitty. I'm made of energy. You can't scratch me."

Black Panther looked at the readings,

"He is correct. We could not harm him."

Scarlet Witch suggested,

"He still feels pain."

Goliath winced,

"Oh, crap."

Farrah rubbed her hands, laughing evilly. She grinned,

"I've been meaning to try a few things out on that blonde Barbie bitch Carol. Let's see how they'll work on you, first."

Grabbing a scalpel, the lioness lunged for the cage. Goliath shrieked girlishly and took and tried to take cover, but the furry feline began laughing,

"Come on, you honestly thought I was going to slice you up with this?"

She tossed the scalpel aside and said,

"Leon, I want your sword."  
Leon was stunned,

"What?"

Farrah looked at him,

"If this guy is invulnerable, I need something that'll cut him."

The red-eyed hero folded his arms,

"This sword was given to me as a present, Persiana. I don't think Black Panther would appreciate it if I were to just hand it out."

T'challa added,

"Besides, you are inexperienced with a sword."

Miss Marvel walked in,

"In addition to all the fleas that must be jumping all over you. You're going to infest my boyfriend with those icky, icky critters."

Persiana shouted,

"Oh, yeah, Barbie?! There's a reason why blondes are considered to be stupid; THEY ARE!"  
Carol scoffed,

"At least blondes know how to have fun."

She turned and planted a passionate kiss on Crisis' lips. The kiss was short-lived as Persiana tackled the Air Force Brat, a cat-fight breaking out.

Goliath asked,

"Does this happen often?"

War Machine nodded,

"You have no idea."

The size changer looked at Crisis,

"So, tell me; how does if feel to be squished like a bug?"

Crisis adjusted his glasses, glaring,

"I want five minutes with this guy. I'll make him talk."

An alarm blared at that moment. The two female Avengers stopped fighting. War Machine ordered,

"Persiana, Black Panther; stay here. The rest of us go topside."

Goliath smirked,

"They're heeerreee."

**Outside… **

Grim Reaper ordered,

"ATTACK!"

Absorbing Man barreled into Hercules,

"Hey, kid. Supposedly, you're the god of Strength."

The teen grinned,

"Here, I'll prove it."

He slammed his mace hard into Absorbing Man, but the element changing villain grinned,

"Nice try, but I absorb the property of everything I touch."

Indeed he had, as Creel had turned into the same metal that Hercules' mace was composed of. Hercules groaned,

"Oh, crap."

He then was hit with a super strong fist from Absorbing Man, sending him flying into a tree.

Nekra and Black Talon began casting magic, and, in moments, a large number of undead were rising from the ground. Black Widow and Falcon both blinked, and the avian hero said,

"All right, from now on; I never doubt anything Leon says about his visions. When a guy in a chicken costume is summoning undead, he is not summoning undead chickens."

Black Talon heard the comment,

"It's not a chicken costume! It's a ceremonial bird outfit!"

Sam shouted,

"Oh, really? It looks like a chicken from here!"  
Talon roared,

"Oh, yeah! And, what are you supposed to be; Peacock Man?"

The former gang member said,

"I'm the Falcon, and me and my buddy Redwing are gonna kick your ass!"

Nekra slapped Talon upside the head,

"Save it for later. We have a job to do."

Ultron and Vision noticed Miss Marvel and the others arriving. He said,

"We shall take the powerhouses. Secure the objective."

Man-Ape nodded and snuck by the other Avengers into the compound.

Pulsar shouted,

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!!!"

Next Chapter:

The battle with the Lethal Legion continues…


	8. Chapter 8

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 8: The Fight Continues… 

Satana's eyes lit up as she shouted,

"MY BABY!"  
She ran and tackled Crisis. The red-eyed hero looked up at the red-head,

"Who are you?"

The red-head smiled,

"My name's Satana, and I'm a succubus."

Her eyes glowed brightly and she smiled,

"I like you a lot. Wanna give me a kiss?"

Leon tried to look away, but, somehow, was fixated on the gaze of the red-headed teen. Satana licked her lips and was about to make contact when…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN, BITCH!"  
Miss Marvel tackled Satana and the two began rolling around on the ground, engaged in a cat-fight. Satana shouted,

"NO! HE'S MINE!"  
The half-Kree teen hissed,

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!! YOU NEVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!!"

Leon shook his head,

"What happened?"

Miss Marvel slapped Satana unconscious and then floated near him,

"It's Ok, Leon. I'm here now."

She began hugging him, not even caring if his face was in her chest.

Satana woke up at that moment and noticed Miss Marvel cradling him. Enraged, she tackled Carol, and a cat-fight escalated. Crisis was blushing hotly as he just processed the memory of what happened in the last few seconds.

His thoughts were collected when several zombies were advancing towards him. He rolled out of the way at the last second, dodging the incoming attack. War Machine opened up with a salvo of bullets from his shoulder mounted machine gun, perforating the undead monsters instantly.

Crisis stood up,

"Thanks, War Machine!"

Inside the Avengers Compound, Persana and Black Panther tensed as they heard the fighting outside. The lioness Avenger shook her head,

"I hope Leon's all right."  
Her mood darkened,

"And I hope that bitch Carol isn't flirting with him."

A voice crowed,

"Hah! Victory shall be mine!"  
The two Avengers turned and saw Man-Ape staring at them. Goliath said,

"The control for the prison is there, Man-Ape. Let me out and I can help!"  
T'challa reared his claws,

"You shall have to get by us, ape."

Man-Ape smiled evilly,

"A challenge worthy of the Man-Ape."

Farrah blinked,

"Boy, does this guy like talking to himself a lot."

She pounced and flipped over the gorilla villain, but Man-Ape saw it coming and took to the air. Black Panther jumped and slashed his chest. Landing hard, Man-Ape made a dash for the controls to the cage. Persiana kicked him away at the last minute, tutting,

"Naughty, naughty, Donkey Kong. You know better than to come into my home and play with things that don't belong to you."

She pounced on him, and the two began rolling around on the floor. Goliath made a grab for Farrah's tail and slammed her into the bars. The lioness then fell unconscious.

Black Panther sprinted and kicked Man-Ape in the jaw,

"Persiana may have fallen, but I will not rest until I stop you, or I die trying."

He pounced and slashed at Man-Ape's fast with his vibarnium claws. The gorilla villain snarled,

"You will pay for that, cat! No one shall live against the might of the Man-Ape!"

He barreled in hard, but the swiftness of the Black Panther only infuriated the white-haired costumed gorilla even more so.

T'challa had to stay one step ahead of the Man-Ape. Despite the size, the gorilla villain was very quick. The prince of Wakanda could only hope he could keep this up until help arrived.

Alas, it was not meant to be, as someone had snuck up behind Black Panther and knocked him out cold. It was Ultron.

Man-Ape snarled,

"I had him, you know."

Ultron scoffed,

"Silence, human. Get Giant Man out of here. I only held back War Machine for a second-."

Just then, the walls came down and the former Marine smirked,

"Miss me, rust bucket?"

He barreled in and slammed a punch against the genocidal android. Ultron powered up, and lashed out with an energy beam,

"Don't forget the objective!"

War Machine stumbled back and the two became locked in combat.

Man-Ape looked at the downed Persiana,

"An interesting warrior…"

He opened the cell door and Goliath grinned,

"Thanks. Now, let's go kick some ass!"

The gorilla villain picked up Farrah's unconscious body,

"We must retrieve Wonder Man, and I intend to see we succeed with a little extra insurance."

He watched Goliath grow to his immense size, breaking through the ceiling and rising out of the ground over the Avengers Compound.

Pulsar groaned,

"You have got to be kidding me."

She was about to go and try and contain the situation when Vision slammed a laser attack against the light user, knocking her out of the sky. He said,

"Whirlwind, take Wonder Man. We must vacate immediately."

As the tornado-causing villain went to retrieve Simon, a powerful whirlwind smashed into him. Crystal yelled,

"NO ONE INTERRUPTS MY MAKEOUT SESSIONS WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND LIVES!"  
Nekra cackled,

"Wouldn't bet on it!"

She chanted a spell and, in mere moments, the heroes were all blinded by a bright flash.  
Several seconds later, the flash subsided, and, as the Avengers looked around, they were all alone. Persiana and Wonder Man were kidnapped by the Lethal Legion.

Crisis was angry at himself,

"I should have known this was going to happen! They kidnapped my girlfriend!"

He rubbed his head,

"Why can't my visions help me? Why?"

Miss Marvel looked at Natasha,

"He's not taking this well."

The Russian spy responded,

"We have to find them, Carol, before something worse happens to them."

Next Chapter:

The West Coast Avengers begin their search for their teammates. And, more insane antics from Beast and Shipwreck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 9: Problems Galore! 

**In Bayville…. **

Ororo Munore, the white-haired African American mutant Storm, was walking arm in arm with Bulldog, a member of G.I. Joe hailing from Great Britain. He had super strength, and he had a crazy sister Lionheart, who has a thing for the Boston-born fire fighter Barbacue. (1)

The two were walking down the streets of Bayville. It was about mid-day, and Storm was oblivious to the goings on at the Institute. She was happy now, she was on a date with Bulldog, and not that obnoxious sailor Shipwreck.

Storm smiled,

"I like going out with you, Bulldog."

The Brit responded in kind,

"I like you two, luv."

Just then, there was an explosion. Storm groaned,

"I swear, I can't leave them alone for more than five seconds-."  
The two turned and blinked at the sight before them.

A tank, with Beach Head still stick in the main cannon of the tank, was cruising down the streets, drifting left to right on the street, running over cars and parking meters. The tank then stopped and Shipwreck popped out of the hatch, shouting drunkenly,

"STORMY! COME BACK TO ME!! I'VE CHANGED!! YOU DON'T DESERVE BULLDOG! HE'S TOO GOOD FOR YA! I'M A REAL MAN!"  
Beach Head pleaded,

"SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Storm's eyes lit up as she charged a lightning bolt,

"Leave me alone, Shipwreck! I have a man, and it's not you!"

Shipwreck got back in the tank and shouted,

"DIE, BULLDOG!"  
He fired the cannon, which launched Beach Head out and into an apartment building, barely hitting anything. Beach Head went sailing through a brick wall and into someone's bathroom. His head fell into the toilet and he moaned,

"This cannot get any worse."

He stood up and saw a naked blonde woman trying to cover herself up. Beach Head blinked, blushing underneath his mask,

"Uh, it's not what it looks like."

The woman yelled,

"HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
She began hitting him with a plunger repeatedly over the head. The Army Ranger covered his head,

"OW! I didn't mean to look!"

**Meanwhile… **

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Another loud crash was heard. Leon, ever since his girlfriend Farrah was taken hostage, was in the Playroom, wreaking it to pieces. Obviously, the thought that his girlfriend was a hostage to the Lethal Legion was not the only reason he was mad. Sure, he was also angry at the fact that Wonder Man was taken too, but the biggest reason was that he had precognition and it still failed him.

Black Widow shook her head,

"I didn't know Leon could get so mad."

Scarlet Witch smirked,

"Remind me to tell you what the X-girls did to their boyfriends for Starchild. It was not a pretty sight, from what I heard." (2)

Miss Marvel sighed,

"I'd wish Leon would just calm down. I mean, it's a real tragedy that Simon's been kidnapped, but Farrah? I honestly don't know what he sees in her."

Falcon shrugged,

"He likes her. You did interrupt their date that time." (3)

Carol got defensive,

"Now, wait a minute. I had no idea they were on a date. Besides, I'd make a better date than Farrah would any day of the week."

Hercules asked,

"So, why did he choose Farrah instead of you?"

The half-Kree teen said,

"Do I look like I'm a telepath?"

Leon finally came out from the Playroom, disheveled. He had a burning look in his eyes as he said,

"I'm gonna get all of them for this."

He shot his fists into the air, accidentally sending off an energy pulse through the ceiling. Pieces of the debris fell in the room. The red-eyed hero sheepishly remarked,

"Sorry, I'm not taking Farrah's kidnapping well."

Pulsar, having shielded herself from the debris, grumbled,

"We've noticed."

**Meanwhile… **

Farrah moaned as she began to sit up,

"What hit me?"

She rubbed her head and yawned, stretching like a cat. When she opened her eyes, they shot open with panic.

Farrah was contained in a prison created by a force field. She looked around,

"Where am I?"

She then noticed the unconscious body of Wonder Man in a similar prison and moaned,

"This can't get any worse."

Grim Reaper entered with Nekra on his arm,

"Hello, my dear."

The lioness groaned,

"It just did. Me and my big mouth."

Next Chapter:

As the WCA try to find Wonder Man, Grim Reaper explains his plans to his two prisoners. Plus, chaos with Beast!

(1) See L1701E's story "Airtight's Creation, Special Edition"

(2) It was an early one by L1701E. I don't remember off hand.

(3) See Emerging Crisis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 10: The Search is On… 

**In Bayville… **

A drunken Beast, wearing all black, had parked his car out of sight near Senator Kelly's house. Having drank too many vodka martinis, the furry blue mutant thought he was James Bond. Although there was no relation to the famous British agent, Hank was humming the Mission: Impossible theme song as he successfully scaled a wall and opened a window.

Henry deactivated the security system and went downstairs. He noticed, in the living room, there were several paintings by famous artists. Henry said in his bad British accent,

"Now, if I were to hide stolen secrets, where would I put them?"

He began to search behind each of the paintings, until he finally found a safe behind a rather expensive piece. He removed the painting and began to figure out the combination thanks to one of Forge's device; a cell phone that had a fingerprint scanner built into it. (1)

Beast ran the finger print scans and discovered the combination to the safe. He opened it and found numerous documents and papers, as well as a device the furry scientist had never seen before. Grabbing the device and scanning the documents, he smirked to himself,

"Pierce Brosnan, eat your heart out."

As he turned around, Senator Kelly was in his bathrobe, which was an off pink color, and he was wearing a beauty mask, with his hair in curls, and was holding a candle. At this, the two looked at each other, and both let out horrible, high pitched, girlish screams. Beast hastily knocked over the senator and bolted,

"Hah! None shall defeat double 00-Henry, greatest super spy there ever was!"

Kelly roared at the top of his lungs,

"GET BACK HERE, MUTANT! YOU'RE A MENACE TO US ALL!"

Too late, as Beast was already out the window and getting into Scott's car as fast as he could. Kelly ran all the way to the end of the property, but it was too late as the car sped away. The bigoted senator grumbled,

"Stupid mutant. I'll get him for this."

He turned and was horrified to find his house was set on fire. He shrieked,

"MY HOUSE!! THAT MUTANT SET FIRE TO MY HOUSE!!! I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS, I SWEAR IT!"

A camera flashed and Bobby Drake, the X-men member known as Iceman, grinned,

"Nice!!"

Using his ice slide, he slipped away. Kelly shouted,

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN ON IT!! COME BACK HERE!!!!"

**In San Diego… **

Nick Fury, the one-eyed head of SHIELD, walked in,

"Here's everything on Grim Reaper and his Lethal Legion."

He placed several files on the table and the West Coast Avengers began going through them. War Machine said,

"It says here Grim Reaper was Eric's brother."

Pulsar was surprised,

"Say what?"

Carol looked at the file on Satana,

"Kinda thin for her, isn't it?"

Fury shook his head,

"Some sort of succubus, so we've got mythological references on her. The others are more well known."

Falcon looked at Black Talon,

"Man, I'd never thought a guy in a chicken outfit could raise so much undead, and hell."

Crystal, who was holding Quicksilver tightly, remarked,

"What about the giant chicken that is constantly getting into fights with the West Coast Misfits?" (2)

Quicksilver pleaded,

"Air. Wanda, help me. I can't breathe."

Scarlet Witch looked at Nekra,

"It says here Nekra is some kind of sorceress. Possibly a student of the Black Talon's."

Black Panther nodded,

"She has access to his magic. In any event, we should be careful."

Leon groaned,

"It's still not going to help us figure out where they have Wonder Man or Persiana. We really need to find them."

Carol sat next to him,

"We'll find Simon, don't worry."

Hercules asked,

"What about the furry one Persiana?"

Miss Marvel sighed angrily,

"Yeah, her too."

**Meanwhile… **

Satana was strutting around the cages of both Persiana and Wonder Man. The ionic hero had woken up and shouted,

"Let us out!"  
The succubus shook her head,

"Now, that wouldn't be nice. Grim Reaper has plans for you, Simon."

She then looked at Farrah,

"But I get to play with this one all I want."

The lioness hissed,

"When my boyfriend finds you, you're dead!"

Satana laughed,

"You're boyfriend? Honey, by the time I'm done with him, he'll be MY boyfriend, and you'll just be a memory."

Farrah roared and charged at the succubus, but was shocked by the force field and flung back. She shrieked in pain at the electrical impulse coursed through her body, but she stood up, weakly replying,

"You…bitch."

Satana cackled again,

"Face it, furball. He's too good for you."

She sighed happily,

"Finally, a demon like him and a demon like me will be together. And we'll be together…forever!"

Next Chapter:

As the Avengers begin to retrace the steps of the lives of Wonder Man and his brother Grim Reaper, they come across some startling discoveries. Find out what, next time!

(1) This gadget was featured in the movie "Tomorrow Never Dies"

(2) Think the Family Guy joke Peter Griffin fighting the giant chicken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. Red Witch owns the Misfits. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 11: The Search is on… 

**In Bayville… **

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Shipwreck was running for his life, being chased by an angry thundercloud. He yelled out,

"COME ON, STORMY! HE'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU!! BULLDOG ISN'T A REAL MAN, LIKE ME!!!"

He was promptly hit over the head with hailstones, and continued running down the street. Storm yelled,

"What is it going to take to get rid of you, Shipwreck? I love Bulldog!"

Bulldog was watching silently as he shook his head,

"No way am I getting involved in that."

The British Joe winced at what he saw,

"Wow, I had no idea lightning could strike THERE."

The weather-creating mutant continued to chase the Joe sailor all over town.

Wavedancer, Xi, Toad, Avalanche, Blob, and Dragonfly all came up to Bulldog. Althea asked,

"Is my idiot father around here somewhere?"

Another bolt of lightning cracked down, followed by Shipwreck's scream,

"NO! NOT THERE!! ANY PLACE BUT THERE!"  
Althea moaned,

"Never mind, I know where he is."

Bulldog looked at the Misftis,

"Where's Pietro and Wanda?"

Blob said,

"Both of them are in San Diego with that new group of Avengers."

Lance shook his head,

"I can't believe there's an actual girl out there that wants Pietro."

Bulldog was stunned,

"What? You can't be serious."

Xi nodded,

"We saw her ourselves. She chased Quicksilver all the way back to San Diego."

Dragonfly said,

"We should go help Shipwreck. He's going to be in the infirmary for a long time with electrical burns like those."

Another bolt of lightning crashed, followed by Shipwreck's girlish scream. The hydrokinetic leader of the Misfits said,

"We'll wait to help Dad a little longer. First, I want to get ice cream."

The other Misfits shouted for joy,

"YAY! ICE CREAM!!"

**Meanwhile… **

The West Coast Avengers headed out to the first place they could get answers to about Wonder Man and his brother; the residence of Simon Williams' mother. She was a kindly old woman who lived in a quiet suburban street. She looked out the window and noticed the Avenger teens and adults exiting the Quinjet. Pulsar looked at the kids,

"Now, we're going to be on our best behavior. Let's not forget why we're here."

As they all walked to the door, the elderly Mrs. Williams answered it,

"Oh, so you are the Avengers."

War Machine and several of the teens waited outside. Pulsar, Black Widow, Crisis, and Black Panther went inside to talk.

As they talked, Mrs. Williams explained,

"Eric and Simon were as opposite as night is to day. Eric always loved the outdoors, and Simon? He loved to read. Simon was always studious and tried very hard to please my husband."

She sighed,

"Sad to say, my husband was not an easy man for the boys to please."

Monica surmised,

"Simon was abused, wasn't he?"

Mrs. Williams nodded,

"Often, I would hear it, the belt cracking like a whip. I tried to stop it, but, I was just as powerless."

She sipped some tea before continuing,

"Well, after my husband died, Simon went and built his own company, something to compete against Tony Stark. Eric had gone a more…dangerous path, working for the Maggia family out in Las Vegas."

Crisis asked,

"Do you know if he still is out there, in Las Vegas?"

The sound of desperation was one easily recognized by everyone in the room, including Mrs. Williams. She said,

"Eric has kidnapped someone close to you, hasn't he?"

Leon nodded,

"My girlfriend was taken, as well as Wonder Man. I have to find her."

Mrs. Williams shook her head,

"I'm sorry. All I know is the last time I heard from Eric, he was in Las Vegas and-."

Without hesitating, Crisis sped out of there at super-speed. The sudden gust of wind caused almost everyone to drop to the ground, surprised. Pulsar rubbed her backside and muttered,

"Damn kid."

She radioed,

"Miss Marvel, follow Crisis and get him back."

Carol heard the transmission and sped after him. Monica looked at Mrs. Williams,

"We're sorry about him. He's just a little upset right now."

Mrs. Williams shook her head,

"Don't apologize, dear. I can see in his eyes he genuinely wants to find her."

**Meanwhile… **

Grim Reaper was lounging in his private quarters at his base, the sorceress Nekra laying down next to him. The albino woman grinned,

"Eric, darling. This is amazing, what you've done."

Eric smiled,

"Yes, well, as soon as the process is complete, I'll have my brother back."

Elsewhere in the base, Wonder Man shook his head,

"He's nuts. My brother is nuts."

Since having revived, Eric told Wonder Man about his intentions on using a machine Ultron built to transfer the conscious of the ionic hero combined with Vision's brain patterns to reanimate Simon Williams' corpse. The plan was insane by Simon's standards, and, after failing to convince his brother that it was, the actor sat down, thinking. He shook his head,

"Is this it? I mean, am I really going to be gone forever if he does this? Will it be even the real me?"

Farrah looked at how nervous her teammate and caretaker was. She said,

"Simon, you have to get us out of here."

Wonder Man shook his head,

"I can't. I'm too scared of dying."

He was lost in his own little world. He remembered the time he first received the experiment that made him the ionic hero. It was mortifying for him to think that he was in fact deceased. It frightened him and he regressed back to that point.

Farrah's heart went out to the man; she had heard the story of the experiment gone wrong, and, in a way, understood what was happening. Still, it was not going to stop her from trying to get through to him,

"Simon, listen to me. The others are coming to get us out. Believe me, I know Crisis and the others are coming. We just have to give it time."

She narrowed her eyes,

"And I am going to murder Carol when I get out of here. I swear, she must be putting the moves on my boyfriend to have him all to herself."

Satana, watching from afar, overheard this. She scowled,

"How dare that blonde bitch take MY man away from me?! I'll show her!"

She teleported away.

**Over the skies of the California/Nevada border… **

Crisis was flying as fast as he could to Las Vegas. He was determined to find his girlfriend, and make Reaper pay for what happened.

It was not until he stopped and held his head. Another vision was kicking in. The red-eyed hero fought desperately to keep it under control. The headache was intense and he tried his best to float down to the ground. He dropped to one knee, saying to himself,

"Focus. Just calm down."

The vision was of an attack, and Miss Marvel was getting hit with some sort of energy blast. The vision ceased and Leon opened his eyes. He adjusted his glasses in the desert sun. He looked around,

"I am so lost."

"LEON!"

The swordsman turned and saw Carol near him. She smiled,

"Hey, handsome. Where ya goin'?"

Leon shook his head,

"Carol, I'm trying to find Farrah. I'm so scared for her it's bothering me."

Miss Marvel playfully put her hands behind her back, smiling,

"Really? I mean, she must be dead by now."

Leon was horrified,

"No, I don't believe it."

Carol came closer,

"Poor baby. You don't deserve her. You deserve someone like, someone who cares about you."

Leon shook his head, narrowing his eyes,

"Carol, what's gotten into you?"

Miss Marvel got closer and was about to place her hands on Leon's face when…

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN, BITCH!"  
The real Miss Marvel launched an energy blast at the fake Miss Marvel, sending the imposter into a cliff. The fake Miss Marvel revealed her true nature as Satana, the succubus. She glared,

"That's it! You're dead, blondie!"

Next Chapter:  
Miss Marvel and Crisis vs. Satana. Also, more chaos with Shipwreck and Beast!


	12. Chapter 12

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 12: Fights Galore! 

**At the East Coast G.I. Joe Base… **

Shipwreck had a delirious smile on his face as he was being bandaged by Lifeline, Bree, and Dragonfly. The insect Misfit shook her head,

"Shipwreck, why do you constantly do this? Why do you have to constantly stalk Storm when she is clearly not interested in you?"

Shipwreck smirked,

"Because…she loves me."

He then hissed in pain,

"OW! I'm hurt! Watch it!"

Bree sighed,

"Alcohol does tend to sting when it is applied to wounds, Shipwreck. Then again, you would know that, after the numerous times you've been in here!"

Lifeline shrugged,

"Well, aside from the second degree burns, the numerous broken bones, and the large indentation in your skull, you should be all set."

Shipwreck was wheeled out of the infirmary, but asked,

"So, when can I see Storm again?"

**Meanwhile… **

Quicksilver was running through the desert, Falcon, Redwing and Pulsar flying overhead. The light-powered heroine radioed in,

"Quicksilver, see anything yet?"

The speedster shook his head,

"I should be almost-."

He stopped, stunned,

"Whoa, catfight!"  
Falcon saw it,

"Yep, there's a catfight, and Leon's tryin' to break it up."

Hercules, from the Quinjet, moaned,

"No, not until we get to see it!"  
Crystal scowled,

"Those girls are trying to take MY Pietro away from me. Well, I'm not going to allow that, now, aren't I?"

Wanda just shuddered; she just did not get what was so appealing about her brother.

Down in the desert below, Satana and Miss Marvel were indeed engaged in a cat-fight. The red-headed succubus roared,

"HE'S MINE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
The half-Kree teen snapped,

"FAT CHANCE! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!"  
The two tussled around in the sand, occasionally launching energy attacks. Leon groaned and covered his face with his hands,

"This has got to stop."

He said,

"Satana, tell me where Persiana is."

Satana moaned,

"Why? She doesn't deserve you!"

Miss Marvel slapped her across the face, but nodded,

"I hate to admit it, but Goth girl over here does have a point. Why are you so worried about Farrah? Wouldn't you want a real woman?"

She walked up to him and kissed him deeply. Satana shouted,

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

She tackled the Air Force brat and the two began wrestling in the sand. Leon shook his head,

"Why do I even try anymore? Why?"

He noticed Quicksilver in the distance coming at him at super speed. The silver-haired speedster sped next to him and said,

"So, how's the fight going?"

Carol picked up Satana and delivered a power bomb. Satana flipped back up and delivered a suplex, the blonde teen landing right on her neck.

The next few minutes, the other Avengers and Scarlet Witch arrived on the scene. Both teens were disheveled and being held back by Hercules and Crisis. Satana hissed,

"I guess you don't want to find the secret base then. I'll just go to jail now."

Pulsar grabbed the succubus by the neck,

"What base?"

Satana shook her head,

"Oh, nothing. Just the secret base holding your precious Wonder Man hostage."

The light-powered heroine said,

"Where?"  
Satana smiled devilishly,

"Let me go, and I'll tell you."

Black Panther folded his arms,

"How do we know that you will tell us what we want to know if we do?"

Satana smugly remarked,

"You don't. That's the beauty of it."

Black Widow shook her head,

"We can't trust her, Pulsar."

Monica sighed at the dilemma and gave it one minute of thought. Finally, she said,

"All right. We'll let you go."

Crisis was stunned,

"You can't just let-."

The light user glared dangerously at Leon,

"You and I are gonna talk later."

Satana shrugged,

"Fine. The base is behind the dune, near a cliff. It's not that hard to find."

Natasha smirked,

"Thanks."

She delivered a karate chop and knocked Satana unconscious. She then ordered,

"Avengers, move out!"

Next Chapter:

The Fight Begins with the Avengers taking on the Lethal Legion! Plus, chaos with Double-00 Henry!


	13. Chapter 13

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 13: Storming the Castle 

**At G.I. Joe headquarters… **

Beast, or double-00 Henry as he was called, was sneaking onto the military base. According to intelligence reports, or what he thought were intelligence reports, there was a black market operation going on, and that Henry was going to find the buyers and disrupt the sale. He stealthily made his way to the hanger. Beast thought to himself,

_I need a distraction, something to draw the guards away. _

He then noticed Barbecue, the Joe firefighter from Boston, was sitting casually near one of the tanks. The furry blue mutant grinned,

_Perfect. _

He said in a gruff voice,

"Lionheart is on her way!"  
The Boston firefighter jumped up in a panic,

"Oh, crap."

He jumped in the tank and sighed to himself,

"Now, she won't find me in here."

A feminine voice purred,

"Wanna bet?"

Barbecue turned and saw Lionheart, the Joe member with a crush on him, sitting in the tank with him, smiling seductively. Barbecue groaned,

"Oh crap."

**Meanwhile… **

Grim Reaper cackled evilly,

"And now, for my ultimate triumph!"  
Nekra cast a spell on the ionic hero and he was paralyzed. Persiana shouted,

"Let him go!"

Man-Ape smiled evilly,

"Do not worry, pet. Soon, you shall be with me, Man-Ape, warrior of the sacred white gorilla?"

Whirlwind moaned,

"Don't you ever shut up about yourself?"

Black Talon nodded,

"Yes, Man-Ape. It does get rather annoying."

The gorilla powered villain asked,

"What are you talking about, you fool?"  
The wind maker said,

"You see, that's what your problem is. You constantly are belittling everything and everyone around you."

Man-ape scowled,

"Bah! I am Man-ape, warrior of the sacred white gorilla. I am the greatest."

Whirlwind rolled his eyes,

"Seriously, you should cut the whole 'warrior of the sacred white gorilla' thing out. I mean, we all know that."

The simian-powered super villain responded,

"Never! All who will see me must know that I, Man-ape, am supreme!"  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"And I thought Doom had an ego."

Man-ape folded his arms,

"Besides, you're all jealous of me."

Farrah blinked and rolled on the floor, laughing,

"Jealous, of you? That's rich!"  
Man-Ape said,

"Why wouldn't you be jealous of me, Man-ape, warrior of the sacred-?"  
Whirlwind groaned,

"We get the idea, Donkey Kong."

Man-Ape spun around, glaring murderously at the green-costumed villain,

"Donkey Kong? You dare insult me?!!"

He tackled Whirlwind, a brawl breaking out. Grim Reaper moaned out loud,

"This is just great. I'm about to fulfill my dream, and those two are acting like children."

Man-Ape growled,

"Suffer the wrath of Man-ape, warrior of the sacred white gorilla!"

Whirlwind,

"Yeah, right. You and the chicken nugget over their don't scare me!"  
Black Talon was fuming mad,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!"  
At this, he joined the fray. Nekra rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"This is what we don't need right now."

Vision looked curiously at the brawl. He could not understand why his teammates were fighting over accurately depicted insults. It was not like they meant it personally, right?

Persiana, taking this opportunity, slinked her tail out of the laser cage. She was careful not to brush her tail up against the laser, lest she loose it. Her tail snaked out of the cage and hit a button on the control panel. Instantly, the laser cage was down. She grinned,

"Catch me if you can; losers!"  
She darted away, knocking over everything in her path and closing the door behind her.

Grim Reaper was furious,

"YOU MORONS!! YOU LET HER GET AWAY!!!

Black Talon, Man-Ape, and Whirlwind stood at attention. The scythe user roared,

"FIND HER AND KILL HER!! NOW!!!"

Ultron shook his head,

"This cannot get any worse today."

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed around Wonder Man's cage, and Pulsar shouted,

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!!!"

Next Chapter:

The West Coast Avengers vs. the Lethal Legion!!

AN: The Joe member Lionheart is in Royal Air Force of Britain. She has the ability to communicate with cats, and has a crush on fellow Joe Member Barbecue. Please read L1701E's story 'Airtight's Creation' for further understanding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 14: Fight Time! 

Ultron shouted,

"The Avengers? Here?"

Grim Reaper shouted,

"KILL THEM ALL!!"  
He tried to start he machine, but Quicksilver sped to it first and pulled out a handful of wires,

"Lose these?"

He cackled and sped away.

Ultron readied his new coma ray cannon,

"DIE, AVENGERS!"  
Black Panther pounced, slicing the arm of the genocidal android with his claws. The android fired beams from his mouth. The feline hero dodged the attack, but the blast hit the ceiling, dropping debris onto the other Avengers. Crystal summoned a tornado and sent the debris in all other directions. War Machine and Pulsar opened up with projectile weapons, shooting and blasting the cage that held Wonder Man, as well as the prison controls. Nekra chanted a spell, summoning dark lightning spheres. She lashed out with one, hitting Wanda. The Scarlet Witch yelped in pain, but launched a hex bolt counter-attack. The shot missed and hit the machine, arcing electricity all over the room.

It was around this time Farrah was dodging attacks from Whirlwind, Black Talon, and Man-ape. She cried out, cackling,

"You'll never take me alive!"  
Leon heard her,

"FARRAH!"  
The lioness heard her boyfriend's yell and shouted back,

"SWEETIE!"  
She rolled out of the way and pounced, jumping into her boyfriend's arms. The red-eyed hero caught her and was rewarded with a big kiss. The furry acrobat smiled happily,

"Hey, hunk. Miss me?"

Leon looked behind her and saw the three villains that were chasing her stop and stare aghast. Crisis glared, his eyes glowing red,

"You're going to get it this time!"  
Whirlwind and Black Talon swallowed nervously and bolted, shouting at the top of their lungs,

"HELP! HELP!"

Man-ape scoffed,

"Cowards. No matter, not even Crisis can stand up to me, Man-ape, warrior of the sacred white-."

During his rambling, Crisis used a combination of his super speed and his super strength and delivered a powerful uppercut. The attack was so strong; Man-ape was sent flying out of the base, high into the sky, until he disappeared over the horizon. Falcon and Redwing saw this and the avian hero shouted,

"Holy crap! I am not getting on Leon's bad side anymore!"

Meanwhile, Vision and Miss Marvel were exchanging shots. The android said,

"Cease and desist, human."

The half-Kree teen grinned,

"Sorry, too stubborn to die."

She lashed out with an energy blast. Vision countered with his solar eye beams, then phased through the floor to get cover. Carol looked around,

"Where is he?"

Vision reappeared behind her and zapped her with another solar laser attack. The shot knocked Carol into a wall, but the blonde heroine wiped her mouth and snarled,

"You're gonna pay for that!"  
Vision would have to, had not one of the electrical arcs hit the android. The android then began to short circuit and collapse into a heap of circuits.

Nekra shook her head,

"Give it up, witch!"  
She lashed out with another dark energy blast, but Scarlet Witch countered and hexed the albino sorceress into a wall, knocking her out.

Grim Reaper shook his head,

"Forget this!"  
He made his escape through another hallway. Wonder Man said,

"Oh, no you don't!"

He flew after him.

War Machine unloaded both machine gun turrets on Ultron. The genocidal android launched another blast, but missed, instead, hitting the ceiling. That, combined with all the other fighting, was causing the base to collapse. Ultron launched one more attack and ran off, living to fight another day.

Hercules picked up Vision,

"What shall we do with this thing?"

Falcon quipped,

"Let's make it a toaster!"  
War Machine cleared some debris,

"Let SHIELD figure it out. Let's go!"

The other Avengers, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver hastily made a retreat.

**Meanwhile… **

Grim Reaper was running through the hallway of his base, blindly firing back at his brother. He was on his way out of the base when a sinkhole opened in the earth below. The Maggia member fell into it, but was clutching the ledge with his hand. Simon reached out to him,

"Eric, take my hand."  
Eric looked up,

"You're not my brother! My brother died! You're not him!"

Simon pleaded,

"Eric, listen to me; nothing can change me back to the way I was. I'm sorry, but I'm Wonder Man forever!"  
Eric shrieked,

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!!! YOU'RE NOT!!!!"

He let go rather than be rescued. Simon tried to go after him, but Eric shot off a blast, hitting him. Wonder Man was hit and sent into a wall. However, he recovered, only to see debris from the ceiling starting to fill the sinkhole. Realizing he had no choice, he shot out, hoping to escape.

**Outside… **

Grim Reaper's base now lay in ruins and the remnants of the Lethal Legion had been disbanded. No one was in the mood to celebrate, despite emerging victorious. Simon had lost a brother, and a part of himself.

Pulsar finally said,

"Let's go back to the compound."

Next Chapter:

The West Coast Avengers rest and recuperate. Plus, the X-men finally catch up to double-00 Henry!


	15. Chapter 15

**Brothers in Arms **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis, Eve Willows, and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 15: Conclusion 

**In San Diego… **

Nick Fury and several SHIELD agents were waiting for the West Coast Avengers to return with the disabled Vision robot. Pulsar was leading the others and Miss Marvel was carrying the disabled android to the agents. Fury chomped on his cigar and said,

"Nice work, kiddies."

The agents took the android and secured it. Persiana smiled,

"Now that that's settled…"  
She turned to Miss Marvel, roaring,

"DIE!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR PUTTING THE MOVES ON MY BOYFRIEND!!"

She tackled the blonde, a cat-fight erupting. Leon groaned,

"They do this just to bother me."  
Pulsar looked at the red-eyed hero,

"Leon, could I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

Quicksilver sped by,

"HELP! SHE'S NUTS!"  
Crystal cackled,

"Come back here, you sexy, sexy, stud!"

As the chaos that was the West Coast Avengers unfolded, Leon and Monica both talked near the beach, where they thought they were getting less noise. The light user whirled around, glaring,

"Just what the hell were you thinking back there, running out like that?!"  
Crisis immediately tensed and swallowed nervously,

"I was worried about my girlfriend."

Monica practically shouted,

"We all were! You ran off when I expressly ordered you to wait!"

Despite being invulnerable, Pulsar's words cut through him deeply. He shook his head,

"Farrah's important to me. She's the first person who ever stopped to look past me and see that I'm a good person. I know she is too. But, Farrah means a lot to me, and I will protect her because I care about her."

Monica shook her head,

"I didn't say you shouldn't love her. You just have to calm down around her. Farrah's more resilient than you realize."

Miss Marvel shouted,

"MY HAIR!! I'M GONNA SPAY YOU FOR THAT, BITCH!"  
Persiana retorted,

"UP YOURS, BARBIE!! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY MAN!!"

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE A WHINY FUR PELT LIKE YOU!!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER, BRITNEY SPEARS!!"

Monica sighed,

"Let's go break them up before something else happens."  
Scarlet Witch, who had been watching the exchange from a distance, approached the two of them. The hex-user asked,

"Do you think my brother could stay here a while? You know, keep Crystal company?"  
Leon narrowed his eyes,

"Are you looking to get rid of him here?"

Wanda shrugged,

"Was it that obvious?"

**Meanwhile, at the Xavier Mansion… **

A hung over Beast was being carted in by Colossus and Gambit, as well as the other Misfits. The metal strong man shook his head,

"The Joes found him where?"

Xi explained,

"In the supply closet, attempting to steal all the glow sticks he could get his hands on. Something about them being radioactive isotopes."

Althea shrugged,

"I guess we should be lucky he didn't try and steal explosives."

Toad tapped his chin,

"There's something still missing."

Barbecue ran through the mansion, screaming,

"LIONHEART, GET AWAY FROM ME!!"  
His face was covered in lipstick kisses. Lionheart chased after him,

"COME BACK, YOU SEXY BOSTON BEAST, YOU!"  
The amphibian mutant shook his head,

"No, that's not it. I just can't figure it out."

**In jail… **

Beachhead whimpered,

"Someone, let me out."

**In an unknown location… **

Satana was fuming mad. She shot a blast at seemingly nothing,

"It's not fair! I like him and Leon rejects me for some fur covered slut! Oh, when I get my hands on her…!"

"It seems we both are after the same thing, my dear."

The succubus turned around and noticed a blonde woman wearing eyeglasses, and in a lab coat and high heel shoes. The woman said,

"My name is Dr. Eve Willows, and I would like to ask for your help."

The red-headed demon narrowed her eyes,

"And, why should I, a demon, help you, a mortal?"

The scientist explained,

"We both want Persiana dead. I am only asking that we pool our collective resources together to come up with a solution."

Satana thought about it for a minute,

"I'm in. Once I get rid of the furball, Crisis will be all mine!"  
Eve smiled darkly under her glasses, thinking to herself,

_Not if I have anything to say about it. _

End of Brothers in Arms.


End file.
